


快上车

by QuinnPB



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bloody Abdomen, M/M, Marathon Sex, Shameless Sumt, Twincest, Unsafe Sex, women's wear
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnPB/pseuds/QuinnPB
Summary: 混乱邪恶DVdoi
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 41





	快上车

但丁深吸一口气。  
床上摊着一件之前教堂义演时用过的黑色长裙，但丁托了点手段——主要靠妮蔻、并且绕开尼禄，弄到这件莉莉丝的性感戏服。他还特地拜托姬莉叶改大了它——绕开崔西和蕾蒂。  
总之，但丁为这件衣服花费了十足的心思，现在万事俱备、只欠东风。  
但丁又深深吸了一口气。  
浴室里传来水流喷溅的声音，按理说他此时应该迅速脱光去浴缸里和维吉尔好好洗上一澡，但他还欠一道东风。  
东风就是如何让维吉尔穿上这条长裙。  
他听见水声停止，维吉尔就快出来了。  
但丁决定破罐子破摔。他知道维吉尔会乖乖穿上这条裙子的，他才会不在乎维吉尔事后会怎样痛揍他呢。他就是要维吉尔穿上。  
他把那件衣服丢在床上，边脱T恤边往浴室走去：“老哥，我把你睡衣放在床上了。”  
维吉尔打开门，他浑身上下只披了条毛巾，湿漉漉的长发一如既往地捋在脑袋后面。但丁一看就知道他全身都已经洗得干干净净，包括即将被使用的几个地方。  
“我睡衣很干净，不用换。”他解释道。  
但丁趁这个瞬间挤进浴室里，他迅速把维吉尔关在门外，然后说：“拜托你试试嘛，我挑了很长时间呢！”  
这句话是放屁。但丁第一次在帮尼禄筹备义演时看到这件衣服鸡巴就硬了，他满脑子都是维吉尔塞在这条收身长裙里呼吸困难的模样——以至于后来他看见正经莉丝丝穿它，甚至有些惋惜：这本是条多么禁欲的裙子呀！那位前凸后翘的女演员使它变得索然无味，平平无奇了。他回家以后满怀遗憾地在厨房掐着维吉尔干了一炮：至少也看到一次呼吸苦难的维吉尔啦。  
卧室没有回应，但丁忐忑不安地冲着身上的泡泡。  
希望他开门时别冲上来一排幻影剑。  
基于从过去这种惨痛经历中得到的教训，但丁站在墙后用脚趾推开门：卧室里静谧明亮，一根剑也没有。  
但丁嘘了口气，擦着头发往床边走去：床上空空如也，维吉尔大概去穿他的新睡衣了。  
“老哥，你在哪呢？”但丁往维吉尔的卧室走去，他隐约听见一点声音。  
门虚掩着，但丁礼节性敲了敲，维吉尔没有说话，他只好自己推门走进去。  
一进去他就明白维吉尔为什么没有回应他啦。  
维吉尔嘴里咬着条长丝带再给裙子打结呢，改过的腰身对维吉尔来说还是太窄，他拼命吸腹的同时还得用力扎着腰带，脸颊都染红了。但丁立刻庆幸自己洗完澡没穿新内裤——不然又得多洗一条。  
他走到床边握住维吉尔的髋骨，帮他把丝带系在腰后面。这时他注意到维吉尔的皮肤并不是他希望的理石白色，而是洗完澡后十分健康的粉色，这使黑色的长裙多少失去点他理想中病态的吸引力。但丁有点失望，他低头吸吻维吉尔的肩胛骨，双手探进层层褶皱里抚摸哥哥的大腿。  
维吉尔轻轻喘起来，很难说是性兴奋还是被裙子勒的，也可能兼而有之。但丁抽出一只手从背后摸到他的嘴巴，然后在潮湿的嘴唇边上画圈。他认真地问道：“你喜欢我选的裙子吗？”  
维吉尔从喉咙中渗出一节短促且破碎的音节。他的嘴下意识地张开，猩红的舌头滑出来勾动着，试图含住但丁的手指。但丁故意逗了它两下，然后收回手转而揉弄他被提胸内衬撑起来的前胸。他俯在维吉尔耳边问：“勒这么紧很痛吧？”  
维吉尔对口欲无法宣泄感到不快，他冷冷地背过头去，没有理会但丁。  
但丁接着说道：“我听说女性的胸勒太紧会影响喂奶，不如我们做个交易吧，小姐。”  
“我不是女人。”维吉尔指出弟弟的常识性错误。  
“我现在饿坏啦，不如我帮你解开拉链，你喂我一点奶吃吧。”但丁来回磨蹭起他的后颈，开始撒娇。  
维吉尔又一次意识到：在做爱这方面，自己的想象力跟但丁比起来堪称贫瘠。  
但丁没有得到想要的回应——维吉尔从来没有过这种表演的欲望。他不满地把维吉尔从床上扛起来往外走去，中途他使劲掐着维吉尔没两斤肉的屁股，一边故意气鼓鼓地说：“既然你这么高傲，那我倒要看看你能撑多久，魔女。”  
他一脚踢开浴室的门，扯开湿漉漉的浴帘，把维吉尔丢进去装好水的浴缸里。黑色的纱裙立刻湿透了，它变得又沉又黏，不断把维吉尔往冷水里拉。但丁抬腿跨进来，骑坐在他身上，把他的头压沉进水里。  
维吉尔猛地挣扎起来，但是紧绷的腰带和裙摆都限制着他，混乱中他吸进好几口水，鼻腔和喉咙里都是一股腥味，而但丁只是冷冷地骑在他身上望着他。他们之间只隔着一层水，却像两个世界。  
大概过了一个世纪那么久，维吉尔挣扎的幅度渐渐微弱，但丁才俯下身去含住他的嘴，把另一个世界的空气带给他。维吉尔感觉自己的头被温柔地捧起来，慢慢从水底拉拽出来。重新沐浴在浴室灯光下的一刻，他眼里流下刺激性的泪水。  
就在他几乎要抱住但丁时，对方突然拨开裙褶捏住了他的阴茎。谢天谢地，那上面早就渗满他的体液，幸好在水里不那么明显。维吉尔有点害羞，下意识抬头向弟弟索吻。  
但丁抠弄他的冠状沟和尿道口，嘴角挂起一道满意的微笑，低头含住他的嘴用力索取，勾弄和碾压着他的舌头、舔舐上颚，再退出来吮吸嘴唇。维吉尔变得更硬了。他很想让但丁玩一玩自己肿胀的乳头，最好像他先前说的那样看看能不能嘬出奶来，但这裙子的内衬紧紧包裹着他的胸，让他呼吸困难。  
“我想脱掉它。”他泪汪汪地看着但丁。  
但丁把他从浴缸里拉起来，耐心地说：“你今天不会脱掉它。”  
他把维吉尔朝墙摆着，跪下来撩起沉重的黑纱，亲了亲那个小洞。他拉拽着洞口的线，开心地夸赞道：“你洗澡的时候就塞好蛋做过扩张了！你一定是真的魔女，不然你怎么知道我心里想要什么？”  
维吉尔当然知道他弟弟跟他一起洗澡意味着什么。但他前后都难受得很，他忍不住贴上墙蹭了蹭。  
他的小动作换来但丁猛烈地拉拽。他越舍不得那颗跳蛋，但丁就就抠拽地越厉害。他突然觉得自己好像要把那颗蛋从子宫里生出来一样。这个肮脏的想法和凹凸的墙面刺激着他的前端，他一下射出来了。  
这时但丁成功地拉出那颗猛烈震动的跳蛋。他把它扔到洗手池里，挤了两泵沐浴液涂在那个尚未闭合的洞口，抓住自己的阴茎猛地推进去——维吉尔后背剧烈运动带来的肌肉收缩使脊椎倒刺的纹路好像自己动起来一样，任何男人看到这场景都会硬。但丁把他压在墙上，一手抬着裙摆，开始大幅度地撞击他。  
维吉尔感觉魔剑从身后凿开了自己，他小声地啜泣着，手抓不住东西，在墙面上不断打着滑，双腿也被激烈地抽插带得打颤。但丁从后面扣住他的手，舔弄着他的喉结和耳垂，若有所思地说：“我觉得这好像在酒吧里找个美女，然后把她带去巷子里打一炮。这样——把裙子撩起来也能遮住一点，你觉得呢？”  
维吉尔终于意识到但丁今天总是把自己当成女人，这让他有点烦躁。“快点。”他言简意赅地回答道。  
但丁暂时性地闭上嘴。他很快发现这个姿势不方便顶到维吉尔的前列腺，他不希望仅有自己一人从这场做爱中获得快感，于是他拍拍维吉尔屁股示意他转过来。  
维吉尔扶着墙缓缓转过身来，他腿脚发软，在水里几乎站不住。但丁冲他咧开嘴，从腰那里把他抱起来抵在墙上，然后用硬邦邦的阴茎胡乱戳过他的会阴和括约肌，维吉尔下意识地伸腿盘住但丁的腰胯，他感觉自己随时随地都有被摔下去的可能，尤其但丁一个劲地在他洞口徘徊，可能是太多肠液打滑，也可能是他恶意折磨。总之维吉尔空虚得要命，他巴不得但丁塞两根屌进来止痒。  
但丁终于进来了。正中红心！维吉尔被撞得大声尖叫起来，他紧紧环着但丁的脖子，后背不断砸上墙面，他一时间也不知道自己是为疼还是爽而惨叫流泪。  
浴室里充斥着他的喘息和淫叫声。幸亏这不是公寓楼，不然邻居一个月内会打爆他们家的投诉电话。维吉尔想到这里，但丁又一次碾过他的前列腺，长时间强制性的高潮中断了他的思绪，他像一只长在但丁身上、或者说长在但丁屌上的性爱娃娃，失去思考的能力、浑身一塌糊涂，只想要被使用被填满。  
但丁最后射进他肠道深处，大股大股的精液源源不断地注进他体内，烫得他都要化了。这时维吉尔感觉自己又被注入灵魂，他睁开眼舔了舔弟弟的嘴巴，然后他们俩抱在一起接吻。  
这个吻持续了很长时间。久到但丁不应期结束，马屌又一次狰狞地站起来。维吉尔着迷地抚摸那根筋脉纵横的阴茎，下意识地吞咽着口水。他好像看见一根热气腾腾的冰棍——但丁第一次带他去吃冷饮时，他第一反应就是选择冰棍，然后在街上舔得不亦乐乎。但丁后来再也没有带他在外面吃过这种东西了。因为维吉尔吃任何冷饮都会忍不住像个色情主播那样舔食，在公共场合影响怪不好的。  
但丁把他从浴缸里抱出来，放在马桶盖上。浴室里被他们弄得到处是水，还弥漫着精液的腥味和沐浴露的化学味。维吉尔乖乖坐着，他盯着但丁慢慢抬起的阴茎，头皮兴奋地一跳一跳。但丁拧掉裙摆上的水，走回维吉尔面前。  
“好啦，好啦。我知道你的嘴就是不肯歇一会，不过麻烦你再等等吧。”他从水池里捡起那个还在高速震动的跳蛋，把维吉尔在马桶上抬起来，用手指探索着不断渗出精液的肛口，然后猛地撑开它，快速挤进去跳蛋的一头。  
维吉尔从来没有尝试过把开到最大档的跳蛋直接塞到屁股里。他浑身痉挛似的抽搐起来，阴茎里吐出一大股黏液。但丁满意地看着他，一使劲把整个蛋塞进去，然后把他放回马桶上——这时维吉尔反而有点坐不住了。  
但丁走回去，把阴茎弹在哥哥脸上，可以这么形容——他的下半身和维吉尔的脸耳鬓厮磨。维吉尔伸出舌头急不可耐地含住它，用力吞咽着。  
坐着的姿势让他没法吃得更深，加上前胸被勒的呼吸不畅，很快他就不得不恋恋不舍地吐出但丁的龟头。于是他转而抓住茎身舔弄起来。维吉尔的舌头在舔东西方面堪称天赋异禀，他小心地用舌苔摩擦过每一根青筋，然后打着卷舔舐——像吃冰棍那样上下兼顾，不漏过任何一个角落——尿道口和冠状沟，以及最上方两颗沉甸甸的卵蛋。  
等他再次吞入时，他肯定这根马屌又涨大了。这使他心里产生出一点成就感来，更加用力地含住并往里吞咽。但丁欣赏着维吉尔卖力的模样，礼貌地忍了两分钟才展露出这屌狂暴的本性。他一把揪住维吉尔湿漉漉的长发，向后扯着他的头开始粗暴顶弄起来。  
一根擀面杖、或者两根直戳着维吉尔的喉咙，他鼻尖一酸，被窒息感、干呕的欲望和疼痛感一起逼出满脸的泪水。他在这种高速抽插中迷失了自己的节奏，不会吸气也不会随着插动吞咽，只能仰着头无声流泪——他不想哭出声来，因为肛口里抖得厉害，一抽泣牙齿就可能磕碰到嘴里的屌——恶魔的屌在风险来临时会弹出倒刺。  
但丁在他窒息前一会抽出了阴茎，它上面粘满了口水和分泌物。正好是不错的润滑，他拍拍哥哥的脸让他换个地方接着享用这根屌。维吉尔顺从地提起裙子，跪下来趴在马桶上，撅起自己并不丰满的屁股，用手掰开它。  
那个跳蛋已经看不见了。它显然顺着熟悉的甬道一路深进，只留下深红色的肿胀肛门和洞口被挤成泡沫状的精液。但丁低头亲了亲维吉尔的腰窝，然后只插进一个头——维吉尔的屁股立刻如饥似渴地把它吞吃进去了。  
但丁开始慢慢顶弄起来，他有点担心维吉尔撞到马桶上，但很快他就打消了这个顾虑。他了解他哥哥。恶魔会享受原始粗暴的性交，就算被撞得鼻青脸肿维吉尔也会乐在其中的呀。  
于是他开始大幅度耸动起腰胯，两颗卵蛋在维吉尔屁股上撞得啪啪作响。他这样顶了一会，开始好奇能否把蛋也塞进这个洞里——他知道它胃口极大，什么都能吃下。  
但维吉尔等不及了。他扭头用眼神催促但丁快动起来，别老在没有意义的事情上浪费时间。但丁只好把这个想法排到下次做爱的实践计划里。他把维吉尔从马桶上提起来，再压着他操进去，他用手在维吉尔的下腹上摸索自己鸡巴的位置。  
这个动作让他们俩同时想到孕妇子宫里生命的律动。但丁没有忍住，他的屌瞬间魔人化了——所有的肉瘤和倒刺一下在维吉尔的肠道里爆炸开，但丁甚至听见肌肉组织被撑裂的声音、还有那个可怜的跳蛋碎裂时电流外泄的滋啦声。维吉尔抽搐着倒在他怀里，浅色的眼珠翻上去，口水和舌头一起从嘴里滑出；他额角和脖子上浮出绷紧的青筋和深色的鳞质层，脸上满是泪痕，红肿的眼睛已经流不出来多少眼泪了。  
但丁再缓缓蜕去那一层魔人鳞甲，魔人的精液可能会让维吉尔怀孕的。他把爽到失去意识的维吉尔抱起来，用手从后面掰开他的大腿，用依旧肿胀着的人屌更深入的操起来。维吉尔过了好一会才恢复意识，他把头靠在但丁的肩膀上小口喘气，手在腰侧摸着去解开拉链。但丁没有制止，而是像高档餐厅里的服务生那样垂下头，彬彬有礼地问道：“我快射了，请问维吉尔是想内射呢？还是用嘴吃掉呢？或者两者都来？”  
维吉尔终于解放了自己的胸部，他一时间没有说话，而是不断深呼吸感受着熟悉的空气。但丁瞬间想起崔西和蕾蒂回家以后脱掉胸罩一脸爽过吸大麻的模样，女人太辛苦啦。他又抱紧一点维吉尔：幸好维吉尔是个男人，不然他的胸每天都要被勒坏啦！  
他们安静地迎来这场精彩绝伦媾合的尾声。维吉尔最后选择内射，他没力气再动弹了。他躺在但丁身上，感受着精液注入他体内时逆流而上的触感。他问道：“我饿了。厨房还有吃的吗？”  
“没了，明天得去买。”但丁同样没有动。他精力还挺旺盛，但维吉尔乖乖躺在他身上的感觉很好，他想多呆一会。  
“可是我饿了。”维吉尔重复道。  
他突然想起什么，用手指摁压着自己的下腹，然后肯定道：“那颗跳蛋没有拿出来。”  
但丁不太想管那颗蛋，反正它都碎掉停下来了。但维吉尔接着说道：“我得把它拿出来，这样我们还能有吃的东西。”  
他说完就变出魔人的爪子划开自己的皮肤，摸索着在血流中在拽出一截肠子和一点别的器官递给但丁。对方心疼地看着地上被水、精液、鲜血和沐浴露浸泡着的裙子，接过站起来。  
“我还指望你能多穿几次呢。”他嘀咕着往厨房走。  
维吉尔在血泊中等待着组织的恢复，小声地回答道：“我想要短一点的。”  
但丁笑起来：“我知道，我知道。你想要不穿裤子、掀起来就能被我干的那种短裙。我会带给你的。”他心情格外好。打开龙头在浴缸里放起让维吉尔过会洗干净的热水，然后哼着调子去制作宵夜了。


End file.
